1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus that executes an image process in color document printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a color reproduction mode, such as “character mode”, is provided as a method of printing with good character readability in the printing-out of a color document image. This method is based on the intention of making characters (color characters) clearer and easier to read, by executing color reproduction with generally high chroma saturation. However, since color conversion (parameter) itself is fixedly set, a character/background color difference may decrease after color conversion, depending on a combination of a character color and a background color, resulting in poor character readability. To cope with this problem, there is known a method in which the color of a character is varied in association with a background color from location to location in an image, thereby compensating a character/background contrast.
In this method, however, the color of a passage or a character string, which is created with a preset color, may vary depending on locations, leading to a print result that differs from the intention of creation.